midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
CS-29th March 2017
Ken lies in hospital with concussion and a punctured lung as the family wait and bicker among themselves. Adam has texted to say that he's getting on the next flight from Canada but in reality he's waiting outside the hospital. Phelan bumps into Daniel outside No.1 and asks if there's been any progress as Sinead walks on by. Jenny tries to interest Radio Weatherfield in the mastectomy bra and gets Sallyto agree to be interviewed together with Rosie, as she has a large social media following. Johnny thinks it's a bad idea. Kevin worries when a large customer of the garage goes bust. Roy asks Sinead to pass on his regards to Ken and she snaps at him. Toyah tells Leanne how jumpy Peter was and that she found the broken whisky bottle in their flat. She invites Toyah to move back in with her and her sister offers to accompany her to the hospital to see Ken. Brian's pleased to see Cathyas she returns from Scotland and she gives him a present of socks. Rosie and Sophie overhear their dad saying he might not be able to keep up the mortgage repayments. Johnny sends Sinead home when he sees that she looks under the weather. Adam "arrives" at the hospital. The doctor tells the family that Ken hasn't had a stroke but they are awaiting a second opinion. However she then contacts the police to make a report. The family talk to Ken, trying to bring him round. They all seem genuinely upset, aside from Adam. Aidan is annoyed about the interview. Johnny is shocked by some of Rosie's social media followers. A mischievous Yasmeen manoeuvres Cathy into inviting Brian to the theatre. Adam tells Amy to delete all the texts they've sent each other. Rosie tells Sophie she's got a glamour modelling shoot for £2,000 to help their dad. Sophie's thinks it's a bad idea. Toyah, Leanne and Simon turn up at the hospital. They ask Peter if he's been drinking again but he swears he hasn't. Leanne recognises DS MacKinnon as she arrives to investigate what happened to Ken. Resolving to live life to the full, Johnny suggests to Jenny they bring the wedding forward to July. She's thrilled. Brian tells Roy he's going to a talk on carbon emissions, not wanting him to know he's going out with Cathy and then has trouble putting him off joining him. Sally asks Rosie to join her for the interview, putting her on the spot when she remarks that she's now turned her back on glamour modelling. DS MacKinnon tells the shocked Barlows that the marks on Ken indicates a struggle and an assault and they are conducting an attempted murder investigation. Characters: Peter Barlow ' '''Tracy Barlow ' 'Amy Barlow ' 'Ken Barlow ' 'Adam Barlow ' 'Daniel Osbourne ' 'Simon Barlow ' 'Sinead Tinker ' 'Luke Britton ' 'Johnny Connor ' 'Aidan Connor ' 'Jenny Bradley ' 'Eva Price ' 'Pat Phelan ' 'Brian Packham ' 'Roy Cropper ' 'Cathy Matthews ' 'Alex Warner ' 'Kevin Webster ' 'Sophie Webster ' 'Rosie Webster ' 'Anna Windass ' 'Toyah Battersby ' 'Leanne Battersby ' 'Tim Metcalfe ' 'Yasmeen Nazir ' 'Sally Metcalfe ' 'Dr. ' 'DS MacKinnon ' 'DC Hough ' '''Notes 'Alex Warner returns from leave. '